Coronation of Hasan I
As Performed by Brrapa Lu'Eraro ---- Before a throng of nobles, ministers, generals, commoners and foreign dignitaries, stands the great Cedrist Prophet Brrapa Lu'Eraro. To his right the Prætor of the Landsraad, to his left the Arbiter of the Imperial Judex. Before him stands the would be Kaiser and his Steward to be. The Prophet Speaks: Many years I have not been seen in these lands, busy on errands for the Gods. But I returned recently with the death of Mors V, and proceeded over his funeral wake. Now I have a more joyous task before me. That of putting a new Kaiser, and his Steward upon the throne. When Mors V, died with no proclaimed heir the struggle for the throne began, and quickly these two men found themselves the leaders of the pack, the obvious choices to lead the nation. In the end it was not one, but both of these men that would lead our nation. One as Kaiser, the other as Steward. It is not that one man was better than the other, or that one had a stronger ancestral claim, but that there could only be one Kaiser on the throne. And now I am here, and with me the Sword of Vengeance, symbol of the crown of Shireroth, and of the rightful Kaiser to the throne. Hasan, step forward. You have been chosen by the nobles of the land to lead this nation as Kaiser, in the hollowed halls of the Landsraad the dukes of Shireroth made their choice. And now, By the Will of the Gods, I present to you this Sword. And with it, I proclaim you Kaiser of all Shireroth. Further I present you with this crown as symbol of your rule. As there is no single crown for the Kaisers, this one has been crafted specifically for you and your bloodline, to be an heirloom of your house, wear it proudly. The Prophet presents a gold crown, with the Silver in lay of a Ram's head centered above the forehead, with two rubies for eyes. Leading the new Kaiser up the steps of the throne, as Hasan sits upon the throne, the Prophet places the crown upon his head. Hail Hasan I, Kaiser of Shireroth. As the crowd subsides, Brrapa Lu'Eraro descends the steps and stands before Jacobus Loki, waiting at the base of the steps. Jacobus Loki, Step forward. You have been chosen by the people of Shireroth to rule with the Kaiser. For centuries the Stewards of Shireroth have been ever vigilant in times of need, ready to take their humble place as leaders when and if the time for them should ever arise. Today, you once again take your place among those honored men and women of lore. There is no symbol, no sign or effigy for the throne of the Steward, no crown to be warn by the Imperial Steward. However this day, I present to the Stewards of Shireroth this gift. This Shield of the Steward. While the Kaiser is the undisputed head of the nation, wielding the Sword of Vengeance upon all those that may dare threaten the nation, it is the province of the Steward to bare the Shield of Honor. It is the province of the Steward to stands guard over the nation, and before the Kaiser, prepared to defend both from all threats. Like the squire on the field of battle, it is the place of the Steward to defend his master, and if he should fall, to take up his sword and fight with honor and glory. Brrapa leads the Steward to his black throne at the base of the steps to the Imperial Throne, and as he sits, the Prophet places at his feet, so all may see, A Shield made of dark Silver, with the white-gold inlay of a mighty fruit bearing tree, with black pearls hanging from the branches. Hail, Jacobus Loki, Steward of Shireroth! As the crowd once again calms the Prophet turns to face both the Kaiser and Steward on their thrones before turning to face the crowd The Gods have blessed this day, these men and this nation! HAIL KAISER HASAN I! Hail his Steward, Jacobus Loki! Category:Speeches